The invention relates to a mounting plate for the adjustable mounting of the supporting wall-related part of a cabinet hinge, which is composed of two separable mounting plate members, of which the bottom mounting plate member nearer the supporting wall can be fastened fixedly to the supporting wall and the upper mounting plate member, which is farther from the supporting wall and adjustably holds the carcase-related member of the cabinet hinge, can be fastened by a resilient catch mechanism to the bottom mounting plate member, the bottom mounting plate member having in its front end portion adjacent the door leaf at least one hook projection with which a hook on the bottom of the upper mounting plate member is associated, and the associated engagement surfaces of the hook projection and hook being configured in a complementary manner and being approximately arcuate at least in sections, and the upper mounting plate member partially overlapping the bottom mounting plate member at least in its end portion pointing into the carcase interior and being provided in the overlapping portion with two tongues which are resiliently flexible parallel to the supporting wall surface and have each a catch section; these catch sections are interlocked each with an associated catch receiver, and the catch sections and the catch receivers being able nevertheless to be brought out of engagement by flexing the tongues against one another parallel to the supporting wall surface, and each tongue having a finger grip that is accessible when the two mounting plate members are in the coupled state for the exertion of a pressure directed against one another parallel to the supporting wall surface.
Bipartite mounting plates for double-jointed hinges are known, in which the upper mounting plate member is releasably joined to the bottom mounting plate member by a catch mechanism provided at the carcase-interior end of these mounting plate members. In these mounting plate members it is possible to remove successively from the supporting wall the hinges attached at the other end to the door leaf, or to attach them thereto, without the need for difficult manipulations, by operating the catch mechanism and then swinging away the hinge supporting arm together with the upper mounting plate member that is joined to it. This is an advantage especially in the case of tall cabinets in which the door leaves are hung on the carcase with more than two hinges, because the door leaves can then be removed--and rehung--even by one person. The catch mechanism of a known hinge (DE-OS 35 25 279) is formed by a slide guided in the bottom mounting plate member and biased by a separate spring to the catching position; the slide has a catch projection with a sloping catch surface which is held resiliently in engagement with a complementary sloping catch surface in the upper mounting plate member. The slide is operated by means of a finger grip which is disposed on the rear prolongation of the slide pointing into the carcase interior. This catch mechanism has proven quite practical, but it is relatively complex in construction and accordingly expensive. The finger grip provided on the carcase-interior end of the mounting plate is operated by exerting an unlocking movement on the finger grip, outwardly from the carcase interior. Now, it is not entirely impossible that, in the case of a very fully packed cabinet, the finger grip might accidently be pushed in the unfastening direction when the door leaf is closed--for example, if the finger grip comes in contact with a projecting clothes hanger or some other projecting object, before the door leaf is fully closed. In the most unfavorable case this might then cause the hinge to come unfastened and the door to fall, if the door is hung on the carcase with only two hinges. By configuring the mounting plate in the manner mentioned in the beginning with a double catch mechanism which can be disengaged by squeezing the finger grips together, the above-described disadvantages of the prior state of the art have largely been overcome, i.e., unintentional release is virtually no longer possible, while intentional release and the swinging away of the supporting wall-related part together with the upper mounting plate member is very simple.
It is the object of the invention to improve the mounting plate according to the principal patent such that an additional improvement of operation will be achieved without complication of the catch mechanism.